


Fear isn't there.

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kink, M/M, Mild Blood, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, large fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: Tailgate can be a pain in the neck, so much so he pisses Cyclonus off once in a while. Just what were to happen if old protocols were activated and he gave Tailgate a good view of danger?





	Fear isn't there.

**Author's Note:**

> My work is not beta-ed. Have any tips Feel free :D
> 
>  
> 
> UBER SAD FACE BATMAN... The art based this fic on.. the blog who posted it has been deleted. I Cry T^T

  
  
  
  


By all rights, fear was the right reaction. Not a single bot aboard the lost light would blame him for being scared if they saw what he did. Tailgate SHOULD have screamed, or at least felt a little afraid.  But all he had gotten was a small blurb of anxiety that had bubbled up and out in the form of a giggle. It was followed by nothing less than a hum of interest, making his companion lean back in an apprehensive motion- exactly the reaction he had been intending to bestow upon Tailgate. 

 

The plan was backfiring.

 

Cyclonus back tracked a little further as Tailgate advanced- arms raised and reaching. 

 

The mini hesitated at the motion.

"Oh..." 

Cyclonus thought he was going to drop his arms and back off, so he was shocked when Tailgate simply readjusted and started advancing in a different manner.

 

"It's okay Cy," he said quietly. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm not gonna hurt you."

 

Hurt him? HIM?!?

Cyclonus growled, stopping his retreat. Tailgate didn't stop advancing, however, keeping his arms raised and servos out as if he was going to try and comfort the large warrior. It forced Cyclonus into motion again, moving him until his back struts made contact with the berth room wall.

Sputtering and trying to prevent the contact he knew was coming he tried to talk his way out.

 

"I'm fine!-"

 

It was no use. It just came out as a guttural grunt. There was no way of talking around his peculiar features when they were fully unsheathed. He was forced to extend his em field in light of that suddenly disadvantageous fact.

 

" _ Stop _ !!" it begged of Tailgate.

 

Mercifully the minibot hesitated. He did have the notion to cock his helm, however.

"Is something wrong, Cyclonus? I'm not scaring you, am I?"

 

Had any other mech said that to him, Cyclonus would have ripped the vocalizer from their neck. It being Tailgate and his honest, not at all mocking tone, served only to push Cyclonus off balance. He shook his head, expressing confusion through his field as clearly as he could.

 

Tailgate's helm tilted the other way.

 

"Huh? Nothing's wrong... But you're backed to the wall and you  _ look _ .. Er..."

 

Tailgate deliberated for a moment before jolting.

 

"Oh," he giggled softly, " I think I get it: you're confused because  _ I'm _ not afraid, right?"

 

Cyclonus gave a curt nod as a reply.

 

Tailgate's pealing laugh worked its way into Cyclonus' audio receptors and he found himself shivering. Leave it to Tailgate to be profoundly unpredictable.

 

"Okay," he continued to laugh," so why don't you just retract those.. Er.. Things and say so?"

 

Another comment that would have any other bot in the medbay choking on energon. Irritation radiated from Cyclonus over his extended field, followed by an accidental blip of shame.

Cyclonus' optics blew wide. Primus this bot had such a  _ profound _ effect on him! He hadn't meant to send that extra little bit of emotion to Tailgate- only his irritability. This was not good... Not good at all.

 

Tailgate hummed. "Soooo... Let me see... You- hmm.. Well I'm guessing you can't talk with those things in the way aaaand-" he shifted to tap at his mask thoughtfully,"- you  _ can _ 't retract them, at least not right now?" 

 

What choice did Cyclonus have but to nod? Tailgate had hit it spot on. 

 

"Oooh, okay... Any idea when you can, uh, put 'em away?"

 

Cyclonus blinked. He then shrugged and gave a half-sparked wave of his servo.

It would be a while before he would be able to revert to having his normal expression. Considering there was no reason to hunt- his systems satisfied with plenty of quality grade energon- forcing them out like he had caused the mechanisms to lock up for a time.

 

Tailgate laughed again, but this time there was a decidedly playful ring to it.

Cyclonus eyed him warily.

 

"Good! I want to get a chance to look. You're always full of the best surprises Cy!"

 

There was little Cyclonus could do but press himself firmly against the wall as Tailgate advanced, arms extended once more. He beamed up at Cyclonus as his little servos found talons and grasped at them playfully.

Tailgate tried to pull Cyclonus down by his arms, but he just didn't have the strength nor weight to do so.

 

"Awww come on Cy," he whined," let me see!"

Cyclonus still refused to budge, bombarding Tailgate with reluctancy by way of his em field. He was grateful when he again managed to get Tailgate to pause.

 

"Mm? What's up, Cy?"

 

The blue visor brightened as if its owner was searching Cyclonus' face for an answer.

Tailgate must have found what he was looking for, because he was babbling again in no time.

 

"Hmm I think I know what's going on," he stated," you  _ don _ 't know what's going on!"

 

Cyclonus stared. How in the  _ pit _ did that make any sense?

 

Tailgate giggled.

 

"I think somebody having a thing for the weird and potentially freaky/dangerous is new to you? Or maybe you're just not used to being liked so much, especially when it comes for your, er, 'extra' features?"

 

Cyclonus was so confused. He cocked his helm to the side to express as such. Tailgate just kept babbling in the wake of Cyclonus' continued silence.

 

"I mean it would make sense, right? I'm sure if Cromedome looked as if he could bite Rewind's head clean off and enjoy it, he'd probably be in his right mind to bolt- but then again Cromedome would never  _ really _ hurt Rewind if he really cared about him, at least not more than Rewind asked for-"

 

Irritation spiraled out from Cyclonus' em field and he gave a guttural snarl. Just get to the fragging  _ point _ . Cyclonus had no idea what Tailgate was going off about. What did this have to do with Rewind?

 

"Oh.. I should, uh.. Mm."

 

Well it shut him up for a nano-klik at least.

 

"Hahaha Cyclonus," he giggled," you really don't understand?

I like them because they are  _ yours _ !"

 

To emphasize exactly what he meant by that, Tailgate nuzzled his mask fondly against Cyclonus' currently closed and dormant interface panels.

All Cyclonus could process was shock for a moment, that and mild embarrassment from the way his body immediately started to warm. 

The next thing he felt was a flicker of anger, and he managed to maneuver himself to shove Tailgate away.

 

Tailgate was stunned at first, but as he caught his balance and looked up into Cyclonus' face, his demeanor softened.

 

"Hey," he said, reaching out to one of Cyclonus' curled talons, "it's alright Cyclonus."

 

Comfort, again. Cyclonus snorted and glared at Tailgate, but allowed him to grab onto his wrist.

 

"I know you're worried about that... But I also know that you would never hurt me..."

 

What? Tailgate wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

 

"Er.. Well, at least not more than I asked for and can take- and you know I can take a lot-" Cyclonus struggled not to flinch as a digit flicked playfully at a seam. "I'm not afraid of your fangs.. I think they are lovely- or at least I would if you'd let me get close enough to see them again."

 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

Oh dear... This bot was going to be the death of him. 

Tailgate was reading Cyclonus like an open book, understanding and interpreting his thoughts, his  _ fears _ just by looking at him. Amazing what his companion could do when he paid attention. Cyclonus hadn't even  _ consciously _ been aware the thought of hurting Tailgate with his wicked display of denta was bothering him. It was his subconscious need to protect Tailgate that had brought the fear about in the first place, despite Cyclonus' initial  _ voluntary _ display of his 'extra' features. Tailgate had egged him on and he had wanted to  _ scare _ him, but Cyclonus never,  _ ever _ intended to hurt him.

 

A small tug to his arm captured Cyclonus' attention. Tailgate obviously wanted to move to one of the berths.

 

"C'mon Cy," he coaxed gently," I promise I'll be gentle, and I won't do anything that will get either of us seriously injured okay? We don't even have to do anything if you're not up for it, I just want to have a look... Please?"

 

Apprehension marred his field for a moment before Cyclonus complied with a slow nod. He had to work at pushing off from the wall, but he managed. Tailgate was right there to guide and ancor him as they made their way over to Tailgate's usual berth.

Once they reached it, Tailgate dropped Cyclonus' arm to crawl up onto the comfortable surface. Settling on the edge, he then reached for the servo Cyclonus offered.

 

"Is it okay if I ask you to kneel down in front of me, Cyclonus?," he asked in a sweet, but hushed tone.

Cyclonus noted how it reminded him of somebody trying to coax out a frightened animal, but otherwise complied with the request. He kneeled down directly in front of Tailgate and pressed his chassis lightly into Tailgate's knees, knowing Tailgate wanted to have an up close and personal view.

Once settled, Cyclonus looked to Tailgate expectantly, though he wasn't quite sure  _ what _ to expect. The mini's servos were still preoccupied with one of Cyclonus'.

 

"Okay-" had Cyclonus been anyone else, he would have jumped, "- since you can't  _ talk _ I want to set some different rules, alright?"

 

Still confused, but curious and appreciative of Tailgate's thoughtful, if peculiar efforts, Cyclonus nodded.

 

"Okay.. So if I do something you don't like or I make you uncomfortable, I want you to be able to tell me, and if I do something you like and/or it's okay to go further, I need to know that too..."

 

Cyclonus eyed his partner thoughtfully. It was a good plan, but it was difficult for Cyclonus to respond. How would they even start? This was also fast reminding him of bsdm experiences, without the heavy limitations... though...Cyclonus  _ was _ essentially gagged...

 

"For example," Tailgate piped, "I know you like it when I do this-"

 

Tailgate curled his digits along the underside of Cyclonus' talons, sending a burst of pleasure across his sensory net. 

 

"And you don't like it when I-"

 

One of Tailgate's peds kicked Cyclonus in the middle, canceling out the previous tingle of pleasure as his system readied to defend itself.

Cyclonus glared at Tailgate, not appreciating his teasing.

 

"So... If I was to do  _ this _ again..."

 

Another burst of pleasure rocketed through Cyclonus' arm and he twitched involuntarily.

 

"I need a noise or a motion saying it's alright."

 

After a moment of thought, Cyclonus purred, the sound rumbling directly into Tailgate.

 

"Oh!~ is that what you want me to remember for 'good/keep going?'"

 

Cyclonus nodded.

 

"And if I were to kick you again...?"

 

A low, threatening growl worked its way out of his chassis without effort.

It was Tailgate's turn to shiver.

 

"Okay.. So that'll be for 'bad/I need/want you to stop?'"

 

Another nod.

 

"Great," Tailgate squealed, " now we just need something for- 'my turn/let me try something'!"

 

Cyclonus stared at his partner. Tailgate was  _ awfully _ thoughtful when he wanted to be. 

So this was going to be a reciprocative exercise..

It took a moment, but Cyclonus discovered he had the perfect gesture to make such a request. He tapped a digit three times in quick succession on Tailgate's plating, humming quietly as he did so. He blinked in amusement as the action made Tailgate squirm.

 

"Okay... I think that'll work..." 

 

Tailgate was beaming again, but he made no move to change their position.

 

"One more time," he demanded, " I want you to show me what a 'yes' is."

 

Cyclonus didn't even hesitate to purr at his companion.

 

"And a 'no'?"

 

A deep, discontent growl.

 

"And 'my turn'?"

 

_ Tap-tap-tap,  _ hummm~

 

"Great!"

 

Tailgate was practically bouncing he was so excited, but as he retracted his servos from Cyclonus' arm and placed them on the warrior's face plate, he calmed considerably.

 

"Okay, Cyclonus. I promise not to hurt you. I want to know if something goes too far for your liking, alright?"

 

Cyclonus purred, listing in to one of those tiny servos and settling his own on either side of the white mech.

Hearing the confirmation that Tailgate would be careful was nice. It didn't matter that Tailgate could hardly put a dent in Cyclonus' frame, let alone do serious damage, it was still nice to have such a caring bot as his partner.

 

"Oh! And don't worry about scaring me, okay? I can take it!"

 

A low chuckle was his reply before Cyclonus found himself gasping. Tailgate had moved one of his digits to the base of an exposed fang and had slid it down to the tip.

Cyclonus hadn't even known there was sensory input to have from his peculiar denta. They were used to hunt, to puncture, rip, and tear, or at the very least frighten a foe as a last resort method. He had never given them much thought outside of their intended use, though that was mostly because they remained sheathed the majority of the time- retracted into his upper jaw.

 

Tailgate seemed to smile at the noise, repeating his action in reverse. Oral lubricants immediately started to pool in Cyclonus' partially open mouth, a fact he was surprised at. 

Pressure increased as the digit trailed down again, prompting another noise from Cyclonus. He did his best to channel it into a content purr. Faint, unfamiliar blips were sparking through his sensory net which he found he quite enjoyed.

Tailgate purred back.

"Oo! Like that do you? Well how about-"

 

Cyclonus' optics rolled back into his head and his lower jaw dropped. Tailgate's wandering digit had shifted to press up into the fang's extremely sharp tip. He was incredibly gentle, as promised, but Cyclonus wasn't sure whether to be grateful or annoyed. Apparently the tips were as sensitive as they were sharp. 

The sound Cyclonus made became a cross between both his designated 'yes' and 'no'.  Tailgate's action had triggered his instinct and desire to sink the fang into metal or cabling. 

Cyclonus had to hold himself back from tilting his head and doing just that, from sliding through Tailgate's armor and drawing a tiny bead of energon from his hidden protoform. It was so tempting, in fact, that he shook from the effort not to be overridden by such base desires.

A harsh, heated vent left him as the light pressure suddenly moved away.

 

"Cy?  _ Cy _ ? You okay?"

 

Tailgate's servos came to rest back on Cyclonus face, digits curling just barely into the gaps where cheeks should have been. Cyclonus purred out a 'yes', brushing his em field against Tailgate's in a sensual manner. Managing to open his optics, he did it again. Tailgate's reactive shudder was marvelous.

 

"O-oh.. Good," Tailgate managed.

His tiny servos loosened, and this time Cyclonus found both of his oversized incisors being stroked. Heated air hissed out of his vents as he purred. 

Tailgate hardly seemed to notice. He was actually quite intent on Cyclonus' denta, paying close attention to the shapes he was tracing. It was as if they were an amazing marvel to the little bot, and by all accounts Cyclonus realized they would be. 

 

While many a transformer (especially those within decepticon ranks) had sharp fangs settled behind their derma, few had the retractable (and now frankly obsolete) warrior/hunter adaptations Cyclonus did. By all rights, Cyclonus himself might have been the last one left- all of his previous team and those matching his make having been lost, destroyed, or upgraded in the long war.

Tailgate's awe was much like how Cyclonus had been captivated by Tailgate's original 'mouth' when he had first asked to see it. All teeth, no lips, and only sensory nubs in place of a tongue. Impossible to kiss, but very fun to lick and explore. He had been surprised (and Tailgate had been mortified) when he had accidentally activated Tailgate's grinding system, sending those rows of teeth into motion around his glossa. It had been an amazing experience. Cyclonus was almost sad when Ratchet had convinced Tailgate to replace the outdated components, though it was nice to be able to kiss his minibot and teach him the joys of a 'normal' mouth- especially the glossa.

 

Speaking of glossas, Cyclonus found himself struggling not to allow his to dart out and caress one of the lovely digits petting at his denta. He was drooling heavily now, unable to prevent it. Even if he had wanted to, his mouth was trapped open until his monstrous additions retreated.

Tailgate didn't seem to notice the oral lubricants dripping between them though, so intent he was on stroking and tracing the shapes under his tiny thumbs.

 

"Wow," the mini purred, "they're so..."

 

A million definitions crossed Cyclonus' processor, all being along the lines of 'gruesome' or 'frightening', or even just 'sharp', so when Tailgate said "Pretty~", with that impeccable awe of his, he nearly melted. Cyclonus' frame seemed to take his own subconscious comment literally, for as his optics closed, his fans kicked on to try and cool his rapidly heating frame.

Cyclonus purred, servos curling closer to Tailgate's hips and, in a way, begging him to continue. Tailgate was being so gentle despite, or perhaps  _ because of _ his curiosity, and it was absolutely wonderful.

 

"Hmm~" 

Cyclonus allowed his optics to remain closed, fully trusting Tailgate. Though he was curious as to what Tailgate was thinking. An odd sensation later and he had his answer.

Tailgate had trailed his digits to the tips of Cyclonus' fangs and lightly jerked them down and away, making a subtle vibration travel up his denta into the rest of his upper jaw. It was strange as Tailgate repeated his action, yet not unpleasant. Another odd mix of a purr and a growl left Cyclonus, but this time it was more of a content sound in anticipation of another strum.

He was shocked when Tailgate instead shifted his servos to tilt his head up. Optics snaping open, Cyclonus found himself staring at the ceiling. A puzzled noise left him before digits pressed into fangtips.

 

"Hrrk-!!"

 

Cyclonus' servos spasmed. The urge to bite and rend had returned with staggering force. But he didn't  _ want _ to hurt Tailgate!

The pressure increased, forcing Cyclonus to tilt his head farther. It would not do well to allow Tailgate to puncture himself. If Cyclonus was struggling to contain his visceral urges, adding the taste of flowing energon on top of it was not going to help. 

Cyclonus growled deep in his chassis as Tailgate tried to increase pressure again, effectively stopping the him.

 

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Cy?"

Cyclonus thanked Primus when mini digits moved and Tailgate allowed him to tilt his head back down. He tried close his mouth on instinct, but only succeeded in clacking his lower jaw against the the over sensitized denta. More oral lubricants dripped down as he tried to swallow as well, prompting a giggle from his partner. A bit landed on Tailgate's outstretched arm.

"Wow... You... Were you enjoying that? Er... Are you okay?"

 

Cyclonus purred softly. Tailgate wasn't sure which question he was answering. He hoped it was at least the latter, otherwise there was reason to be concerned. Cyclonus didn't look like he had been injured, nor did he look uncomfortable, but it was always hard to tell what the larger mech was feeling.

Tailgate jumped as a taloned digit tapped three times in quick succession on his side plating. A hum followed, making Tailgate's hidden optics dart to meet Cyclonus'. He was startled to see a slightly devious glint within their crimson depths, but another questioning tap had him giggling again.

"Oh, you want to try something?"

Tailgate shifted.

"Okay!"

 

Purring loudly, Cyclonus leaned forward to tap his olfactory sensor against Tailgate's facemask. It retracted almost immediately and twisted version of a smile contorted Cyclonus' faceplate. Thankfully Tailgate couldn't see it, being so close. 

He was going to move his talons up to reciprocate the ministrations on Tailgate's denta, but Cyclonus suddenly felt a glossa licking up one of his fangs. It prompted a gasp and stalled his processor.

What was Tailgate..?

Tailgate reached the base and turned the subtle lick into a kiss on Cyclonus' upper lipplate. Cyclonus shuddered, growling and curling his talons into Tailgate's tiny thighs.

"Ah?!" Tailgate arched away as the faint scent of energon tinged the air between them. Cyclonus immediately retracted his frame, yanking his talons away from the plating he had damaged.

Tailgate's balance was ripped from him. He would have tumbled right off the berth had Cyclonus not reached back out and caught him, setting him up on his knees.

 

"Ah, g-guess I shouldn't do that, huh?" Tailgate giggled weakly, looking down at the nearly-invisible punctures.

Cyclonus' engine stuttered. He had no way to convey that he had liked Tailgate's spontaneous move, heck he LOVED it, but it also drove him past a few carefully maintained barriers. He hadn't meant any harm.

Cyclonus made a sound as close to an apology as he could manage, carefully bringing his servos to rest over Tailgate's thighs. He made the sound again and rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles. 

Tailgate's forgiving giggle was followed by an uncharacteristic twist of his mouth.

"Oh slag," he mumbled quietly, squirming under Cyclonus' talons, "I-I should get those cleaned before..."

 

Confused, the warrior followed Tailgate's gaze- and recoiled. Though insignificant and small, the punctures were deep enough to be weeping. It made Cyclonus' massaging digits spread small energon streaks across Tailgate's white armor.

Cyclonus let out a low whine and leaned down to lap up the mess he had made. His glossa carefully flicked out against warm plating to clean and seal those tiny wounds.

A small servo darted out to grasp at a horn the same time Tailgate squeaked in surprise, but Cyclonus ignored it. He was too focused on removing the gruesome art he had been unintentionally painting on Tailgate.

Really, he should have been in better control of himself. Tailgate didn't need him spasming and digging in whenever...

Cyclonus froze, optics snapping open. He had forgotten entirely about his dangerous denta. They had been grazing across Tailgate's little thighs as he worked, possibly causing even  _ more _ damage as sharp as they were. He tried to pull away and make sure that wasn't the case, but Tailgate's grip on his horn stopped him.

 

Rumbling a questioning note, Cyclonus glanced up at Tailgate, trying to discern the reason for his unrelenting hold. A loud rev of Tailgate's engine answered Cyclonus' question. He almost smiled as Tailgate's faceplate started glowing a bright red.

 

"Ah.. Um.. Cyclonus," he babbled, looking anywhere but down to whom he was speaking, "could you um... Keep doing that? It-it feels really nice..."

 

Humming, Cyclonus indulged his partner. He gently lapped at Tailgate's lovely thighs, being careful of his denta this time.

Tailgate's whole frame quivered and the grip on Cyclonus' horn grew tighter.

"Ooooh~ just like that. Cy-"

 

Tailgate began babbling a string of praises and pleas for Cyclonus, all of which Cyclonus found rather... Pleasing to say the least.

He purred against Tailgate's plating, the deep vibrations emanating from his chassis. Tailgate moaned loudly.

 

Glancing to the side allowed Cyclonus to take in just how much of an effect he was having on the mini. The panel covering his interface array was bulging ever so slightly, and the seams were made visible due to the generous amount of lubricants leaking out.

Cyclonus chanced a glance up. Tailgate had offlined his optics and tilted his head towards their ceiling.

 

Deviously, the jet gripped Tailgate's knee and his hip to hold him in place as he licked a stripe up his inner thigh. He continued the strip all the way to Tailgate's array where he paused, giving Tailgate time to react.

The mini twitched, his grip getting tighter on Cyclonus' horn, but he did not protest. The loud moan that escaped actually suggested he enjoyed it quite a lot.

Cyclonus hummed appreciatively. The sound vibrated Cyclonus' denta against Tailgate's panel and Tailgate keened even louder.

Turning his head to a better angle, Cyclonus then set to lapping up the fluids Tailgate was leaking as best he could. He hadn't so much as swallowed before his denta and glossa suddenly met the soft mesh of Tailgate's outer valve. His panel had snapped back to reveal it without warning, but Cyclonus hardly minded.

He ran his glossa through the folds without hesitation, reveling in the sweetness they had to them. He was sure not to move the rest of his helm though, lest the sharp dentae catch in an unpleasant manner.

 

Tailgate's whole frame jerked. 

 

"Cyyyyyyyyy-"

 

Cyclonus used the sudden reaction to gently maneuver Tailgate into lying back- making sure to pull his legs out from under him so his frame wasn't twisted. He did not slide him further back and join him on the berth, however. He actually pulled Tailgate further towards him, holding onto Tailgate's thighs so he would not fall.

 

He then immediately plunged his glossa back down into the flushed material, using his denta to form a frame around Tailgate's tiny valve. 

Tailgate squealed in delight, unconsciously wiggling to try and gain just a bit more friction. Cyclonus readily complied. Using his glossa's full potential, he poked and prodded all around the outer lining and probed at Tailgate's spasming valve ring. He lapped up all the leaking fluids with equal enthusiasm, making Tailgate blush heavily from the noise.

Cyclonus absolutely loved it, but when he moved to lave playfully at Tailgate's outer node, then desire finally stuck him. 

He continued to lave and play, rubbing harshly against the little nub until charge was just in the brink of crackling out of Tailgate. Just before it was released, however, Cyclonus ducked his head down just enough he could settle his upper derma at the base of Tailgate's valve. He then shocked the mini further by raising back up and drawing his denta over his sensitive folds, framing again, but pushing harder. When he nearly reached his previous position, Cyclonus forcefully plunged his rigid glossa into Tailgate's valve. He massaged what internal node clusters he could reach as he (carefully) scraped his still normal sized dentae across the outer one. 

Tailgate's sudden shocked overload was marvelous. Never before had Cyclonus heard his minibot scream so loud, nor had his calipers cycled so hard down on the glossa plunging into him. He came with such fevor, his Vocalizer fizzled to static and his entire frame spasmed and rocked into Cyclonus' faceplate.

Cyclonus was more than happy to work Tailgate though it until he became overly sensitive. He then retracted his face, shaking off Tailgate's weakening grip on his horn with a content hum.

Seeing Tailgate flushed, open, and panting as he was suddenly made Cyclonus' peculiar dentae feel not so obsolete. If his minibot had a such kinks, knowing as such would allow Cyclonus to provide all he could ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> UBER SAD FACE BATMAN... The art based this fic on.. the blog who posted it has been deleted. I Cry T^T
> 
> Like my works? Wanna drop a line? Find me on Tumblr!!  
> ending-to-begin.tumblr.com
> 
> Wanna help me keep writing? Buy me a coffee!!
> 
> Ko-fi.com/endingtobegin


End file.
